Emerging technologies have enabled remote work locations to become safer, more efficient and more automated. For example, increased diagnostic capabilities have allowed work vehicles at a work site to perform on-board diagnostics to reduce downtime by preventing certain kinds of breakdowns. These systems allow for preventative maintenance.
These diagnostic systems and advanced sensor arrays produce a tremendous amount of information. This information allows the operating level of the vehicle, that is, its performance, efficiency, and other operating characteristics to be known at all times.
Some of this information may be used on board the vehicle to perform low level diagnostics. However, due to on-board computing power limitations and the lack of operator expertise in using this information to diagnose the vehicle and its systems, the information is more useful off-board the vehicle. Off-board this information may be used to perform diagnostics, prognostics (the ability to prevent a breakdown before it occurs), and also to develop new diagnostics and prognostics.
There are a number of ways in which information may be relayed from a vehicle to a location where it can be used fully. For example, the vehicle could be equipped with a control module which includes a storage medium such as a battery backed static ROM. An external computer, such as a portable or laptop computer, may be connected to a data link on the vehicle and information downloaded to the external computer.
Another way that information may be transferred from the vehicle to the remote location is through a communications, for example, satellite, radio, or other radio frequency means. A number of telecommunications companies provide a service of transferring data from one location to another through the use of a telecommunications satellite. This provides increased flexibility since the vehicle does not have to be at a certain location for information to be transferred. Furthermore, this method also saves time since a technician does not have to download the information physically. Also, the transfer can be practically instantaneous. This allows for faster response to problems which have developed or are about to develop.
However, these communication services are expensive. This only becomes more apparent when it is recognized how much information is produced by the vehicle's systems. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the amount of information that is required to be transferred while providing relevant information when needed.
The present invention is directed at solving one or more of the problems as set forth above.